New generation
by 97-Lilly
Summary: Sasuke volvió, años después renace su clan con sakura. Konoha no podría encontrarse mas feliz y a salvo, sin embargo viejos enemigos regresan poniendo en peligro no solo konoha, sino a su familia.  Hasta que punto estará dispuesta sakura a llegar por proteger a su familia?


_**Disclaimer: ninguno de estos sexy's personajes me pertenece, todos son propiedad de masashi kishimoto. yo solo juego con sus mentes u.u **_

* * *

**Capitulo 1: una nueva generación**

El sol brillaba en la pequeña aldea de konoha, y el apacible silencio era roto por los gritos de una sakura desesperada.

-Kyaaaa!, Duele!- gritaba la pelirosa

-sakura debes respirar.- ordenaba una rubia voluptuosa mientras sakura trataba de hacerlo.

Habían pasado cerca de 4 horas desde que comenzaron las contracciones. La pelirosa estaba lista pero al parecer su pequeña no.

-es hora sakura!, puja!- shizune observaba todo al lado de tsunade ayudándole a sacar al bebe.

Poco después sakura sintió un pequeño alivio seguido de un llanto... Su quinto hijo, estaba totalmente exhausta. Cuando sasuke se propuso restaurar su clan nunca se le vino a la mente que visitaría tantas veces el hospital por la misma razón.

Al principio con sus tres hijos era algo hermoso, le parecía suficiente, pero luego se entero del cuarto y hace 9 meses del quinto. Cuando saliera de alli mataría a sasuke con sus propias manos. Después de todo, él era el culpable de todo esto.

Amaba a sus hijos, pero solo tenia dos manos y aunque sasuke trataba de ayudarle nunca era suficiente. Ella debía trabajar en el hospital y él era el líder de un escuadrón ambu.

Cuando shizune le entrego a su pequeña no pudo sentirse mas feliz, tenia la piel blanca como la nieve, el cabello rosa oscuro y sus ojos eran verdes.

-yuuki.- susurro mirando a su pequeña mientras dormía en sus brazos.

- Sakura-san llamare a tu familia- shizune susurro bajo para no molestar a la pequeña yuuki.

Sakura solo asintió teniendo la mirada fija en su hermosa pequeña. Minutos después entraban sus hijos junto con su nervioso esposo.

Miro a su familia dándoles una gran sonrisa. Sus hijos miraban con curiosidad a su pequeña hermana.

Itachi era el mayor, tenia 16 años. Le seguía Daisuke de 10, Daichi de 8 y la pequeña Mikoto de 3.

Ahora le seguía una nueva integrante, la pequeña yuuki uchiha de 1 dia.

Sasuke observaba a su pequeña hija que se encontraba dormida en los brazos de sakura. Se preguntaba si la pequeña había heredado el sharingan, no podía esperar al momento de entrenarla y averiguarlo. El uchiha se había encargado de entrenar a todos sus hijos, y hasta ahora todos mostraron la habilidad del sharingan, incluso la pequeña mikoto.

Decir que sasuke estaba orgulloso era poco, el día que se entero de que su pequeña hija poseía la línea sucesora, su esposa le había revelado la noticia de su embarazo. Casi salta en un pie al saberlo.

Itachi se acerco hasta donde su madre y pidiendo permiso con su mirada tomo en sus brazos a su pequeña hermana. Era hermosa, el se encargaría de alejar cualquier imbécil que se le ocurriera la terrible idea de acercarsele. No por nada era un chico prodigio, estaba en la ambu con su padre y ademas hace poco recibió el cargo de jounnin. Era lo suficientemente fuerte para encargarse de cualquier molestia que se atreviera a acercarse a su familia.

-sakura-chaaan!- grito un ruidoso rubio despertando a la recién nacida.

-Naruto! Agradece que no puedo moverme porque sino...- gritaba la pelirosa con un vena en su frente mientras trataba de dormir a su pobre hija.

-jum, esto de venir con naruto siempre es problemático- decia shikamaru entrando con su embarazada esposa temari.

-la próxima vez que sakura tenga un hijo debemos taparle la boca con cinta a naruto.- comento ten ten entrando con su hija hana, de 15 años. mientras neji la seguía desde su espalda.

A sakura le dio un tic nervioso... Otro?, no era una maquina de bebes. Hablaría con tsunade de algún método permanente anticonceptivo.

-solo esperen unos meses. Seguramente estaremos aquí de nuevo con otro uchiha.- se burlo Ino entrando con sus dos niñas. Un par de mellizas rubias, inoichi de ojos azules y takemi de ojos negros como los de su padre. Ambas de 14 años.

Sai observaba en silencio, había aprendido con los años que nunca se puede decir algo como "es igual a ti, fea" y no morir en manos de sakura o sasuke.

Todos asentían en la pequeña habitación de acuerdo con el comentario de ino mientras a sakura le caía una gotita por su cabeza.

-cof cof- carraspeo un pelirrojo. Todos giraron su rostro encontrándose con el kazekage de la arena.

Gaara siempre venia con algún regalo cada vez que nacía algún uchiha. Sakura había ayudado mucho a su esposa matsuri con el nacimiento de sus hijos. Incluso se quedo mas de 3 meses cuidandola las 24 horas. Gracias a ella, sus hijos kentaro e ikari estaban a salvo. Kentaro tiene el pelo como su padre y su sus ojos avellana como los de matsuri, mientras que la pequeña ikari era la viva imagen de su madre. Tenían 15 años, aunque kentaro era mayor por 1 hora de diferencia.

Se acerco hasta la pelirosa y le sonrió mientras que sus hijos se acercaban saludando respetuosamente a sakura. Sus padre siempre les recalcaban que gracias a la pelirosa ellos estaban alli, por lo que tenian su eterno agradecimiento.

-sakura-san- ambos chicos bajaron su cabeza en señal de respeto. Mientras sakura se reía y trataba de levantarse para abrazar a los niños.

-pueden decirme solo sakura, ya se los he dicho- sonreía sakura mientras abrazaba a los asombrados kentaro e ikari que luego de unos segundos reaccionaron abrazando a sakura también.

Itachi sonreía con yuuki en sus brazos. Su madre era alguien asombrosa. Ella, su padre y su tío naruto eran reconocidos como los siguientes sannin. Eran un equipo muy poderoso. Siempre trataba de pasar el mayor tiempo con su madre, era la mejor en combate cuerpo a cuerpo, debido a su fuerza sobre humana.

-esto es para la pequeña- susurro Gaara entregándole a sakura un asombroso kit de armas con el simbolo uchiha grabado.

Era simplemente hermoso, sakura y sasuke no salían de su asombro hasta que escucharon una pequeña risa. Mikoto tenia uno de los kunais girando entre sus dedos. Al parecer no seria yuuki la primera en usarlo.

Todos rieron al ver como mikoto usaba cada una de las armas como si fueran muñecas. Sakura trataba de mantenerse alerta y hablar con todos, pero hace poco había tenido a yuuki y se encontraba visiblemente cansada. Dentro de poco el sueño la venció y cerro sus ojos.

Todos estaban entretenidos hablando hasta que sasuke les pidió hacer silencio, a lo que naruto grito el porqué, recibiendo un golpe made in uchiha. Cuando se dieron cuenta del estado de sakura comenzaron a salir al pasillo para poder despedirse.

-bueno teme, debo irme! Hina-chan me esta esperando con sora y minato. No pudo venir por su estado, ya sabes...- comento naruto pero sasuke lo corto

-lo se dobe, en cuantos días tendrá a su bebe?-

-con suerte en una semana.- sonrió naruto pensando que pronto nacería su tercer hijo.

-hmp- "respondió" sasuke

-otra vez con tus hmp! Ni siquiera con 9 hijos dejas lo amargado- dijo naruto de manera burlona

-solo tengo 5 dobe- aunque a sasuke no le molestaba en absoluto 9, deseaba tener los mas posibles, quizás unos 15 niños.

-no importa teme. La pobre sakura-chan debe estar exhausta. Yo solo tengo 2 y te juro que a veces es suficiente.- naruto recordaba las noches en vela, las comidas, las travesuras, amaba a sus hijos pero hace mas de 4 años que no sabia lo que era dormir bien.

Cuando naruto se fue, sasuke decidió ir a ver como estaba su esposa. aunque sasuke lo negara, naruto tenia mucha razón.

Siempre era sakura la que cuidaba la mayoría del tiempo de sus hijos a pesar de todo su trabajo en el hospital. Sasuke solo se encargaba de entrenarlos en las mañanas o cuando no tenia alguna misión.

Sasuke suspiro audiblemente, quizás debería dejarla descansar. Sin embargo, una explosión cerca de el lo saco de sus pensamientos.

-¡Sakura!- el pelinegro corría rápidamente temiendo que algo le pasara a su esposa.

Al llegar a su habitación ya no estaba ni siquiera la puerta y el humo impedía ver alguna cosa dentro de la habitación.

Cuando el humo se disperso, sasuke observo como sakura intentaba luchar contra una gran serpiente. Pero la pelirosa se notaba visiblemente agotada, antes de que la serpiente diera el golpe final, sasuke intervino con su katana aprovechando la distracción del enorme animal para atacarlo y cortar su enorme cabeza.

Sasuke volteo sobre si buscando con la mirada a la pelirosa, y la encontró en el suelo tendida.

-!sakura!, sakura, escúchame, ¡Sakura!- gritaba desesperado sasuke mientras zarandeaba a la pelirosa que no reaccionaba.

-Oto-san!- llamo Itachi corriendo hasta donde se encontraba sasuke.

Toda la aldea había escuchado esa explosión y la mayoría de los ninjas corrían hacia el hospital.

-¿Donde están tus hermanos?- pregunto sasuke mientras alzaba a la pelirosa en brazos

-con la tia hinata, vine de inmediato cuando escuche la explosión- respondió Itachi observando con preocupación a su madre.

Sasuke estaba sumamente preocupado, solo se lograba preguntar, ¿Que demonios paso aquí?

* * *

**1 hora antes**

Una cabellera pelirosa se movía perezosamente entre las sabanas blancas. Abrió sus ojos observando por la ventana, hacia algo de frío. Pensaba que tsunade la había cerrado antes de irse.

-que extraño...- susurro la pelirosa

Sakura se levanto de su camilla quitándose la intravenosa que tsunade le había puesto para hidratarla, comenzó a recorrer la pequeña habitación. Algo andaba mal, no era alguien estúpida y podía sentir un poderoso chackra cerca.

-Con que otro uchiha eh, yo esperaba que fuera un varón.- comento una voz atrás de sakura.

La pelirosa giro sobre si rápidamente encontrándose con Kabuto. Sus ojos se abrieron totalmente, pensaba que estaba muerto.

Pero esa víbora estaba alli, sobre su cama mientras jugaba con una pequeña serpiente que se movía entre su brazo.

-¿Que demonios quieres aquí?- susurro sakura observando incrédula al viejo aprendiz de orochimaru.

-Vaya bienvenida!, he estado buscando un discípulo... quizá tu familia este interesada.- sonrió malévolamente mientras se acercaba al rostro de una aterrada sakura

-sobre mi cadáver- susurro sakura mientras concentraba chackra en sus manos.

-jajaja, con todo gusto. Después de matarte iré tras el uchiha mayor. Tendré una de las mejores razones para hacerlo traidor de konoha.- se burlaba Kabuto sacando un par de espadas de su espalda.

-quizás con el pretexto que su amada madre fue aniquilada por los miembros del concejo. Todos estarían implicados y aprovechando tu falta de chackra terminaron contigo fácilmente.- susurraba el hombre serpiente acercándose a sakura

-el no creería algo tan ridículo como eso- grito sakura lista para el primer golpe

-con el corazón roto... Creería cualquier cosa- susurro mientras atacaba con sus espadas a la pelirosa.

La batalla iba a la par, sin embargo unos minutos después sakura se encontraba demasiado débil. Había usado gran parte de su chackra con yuuki, y ahora lo poco que tenia debía usarlo entre mantenerse en pie y combatir con Kabuto.

No tenia armas, por lo que uso su ataque final. No disponía del chackra suficiente pero seguramente con esto acabaría con Kabuto.

La pelirosa golpeo a Kabuto en el estomago mandándolo por la ventana con la esperanza de conseguir algo de tiempo.

Se sentó en el suelo con las piernas cruzadas y junto sus manos, su chackra comenzó a ser visible alrededor de ella y su cabello revoloteaba a su alrededor golpeando sus mejillas.

La técnica consistía en drenar todo el chackra y sacarlo fuera de si. Era una técnica sumamente peligrosa y la mayoría de veces era mortal para el portador.

Pero sakura no tenia otra opción, su familia estaba en peligro. Cuando consiguió manejar completamente su chackra se levanto decidida al golpe final.

Podía sentir como Kabuto venia hacia ella apuntado con su katana a su corazón. Logro evitar su ataque por poco y con su chackra fuera sostuvo con sus manos a un sorprendido y nervioso Kabuto.

Solo debía tomar su corazón, con su chackra lo sostendría lo suficiente. Con un certero golpe atravesó la escamosa piel del hombre serpiente mientras este gritaba tratando de zafarse.

Cuando lo sintió lo apretó lo suficientemente fuerte.

-ahh!, aunque acabes conmigo vendrán mas! No soy el único con vida maldita zorra!- decía con dificultad Kabuto mirándola burlonamente.

Sakura estaba a punto de arrancarle el corazón pero una explosión la hizo volar al otro lado de la habitación. Al incorporarse tuvo la imagen de una enorme serpiente tratándose a Kabuto.

Demonios!, pensó la pelirosa sin chackra. Comenzó a luchar contra la serpiente pero estaba demasiado débil.

Sus piernas flaquearon y cayo al suelo inconsciente.

* * *

**Actualidad**

Habían instalado a sakura en la mansión uchiha con todo el personal medico. Sus hijos no se separaban de ella mientras que sasuke la observaba nervioso.

Tsunade le había comentado sobre la técnica que uso sakura y el nivel de probabilidad que despertara.

"suele ser de uno en un millón" le había dicho tsunade con tristeza.

Luego de la conversación se había encargado de la enorme serpiente el mismo con su escuadrón ambu. Habían encontrado algo extraño.

La piel de una serpiente del tamaño de un ninja. Era algo sumamente sospechoso y cuando dio su informe a la hokage ella también se mostró escéptica al respecto.

* * *

Pasaron cerca de 2 noches y sakura no despertaba, lo que preocupaba enormemente al pelinegro. Sus hijos se encontraban durmiendo alrededor de la pelirosa con la esperanza de que se levantara a hacerles su desayuno favorito.

Pero sakura no despertó.

Al anochecer del cuarto dia la familia uchiha se encontraba en la gran sala mientras trataban de comer una especie de ramen que les había preparado sasuke, cuando sintieron pasos en las escaleras.

Todos quedaron helados mientras observaban como sakura bajaba lentamente viéndolos a todos con una sonrisa.

-asi que ya cenaron?- pregunto burlona al ver el intento de cena.

Nadie respondía hasta que la pequeña mikoto corrió a los brazos de sakura mientras lloraba incontrolablemente.

Sasuke sonrió aliviado. Todo volvía a ser como antes.

La semana paso rápidamente y la aldea volvió al mismo ritmo de siempre. Sakura regreso al hospital dos semanas después y continuo con su trabajo como siempre.

Las cosas parecían demasiado tranquilas y con las semanas pasaron los meses y asi, se cumplió un año.

Estaban celebrando el cumpleaños de la pequeña mikoto en el gran parque de la aldea. Todos estaban alli.

Temari con su hija haruhi y su problemático esposo.

Gaara y matsuri con sus hijos kentaro e ikari.

Hinata con su bella bebe nami, y naruto con Minato y sora.

Ino y sai con inoichi y takemi.

Neji y ten ten con su hija hana

Kakashi con Anko

Asuma con kurenai y su hija otomi

Por supuesto tsunade y shizune que llevaban el gran pastel, y todos los demás ninjas de la aldea.

Mikoto se divertía enormemente, en especial con los regalos. Y cuando la velada acabo a la media noche fue directo a la cama.

Todos los uchihas estaban totalmente dormidos, menos una nerviosa pelirosa que caminaba silenciosamente por las calles de konoha con una maleta en sus hombros y vestida en su traje ninja.

Se había hecho una cola de caballo alta pero dejando que algunos mechones cayeran por su blanco rostro, vestía una blusa de red hasta los codos donde tenia puestos sus protectores, encima llevaba otra blusa color negro sin mangas y una falda con short color rosa claro. Llevaba en su pierna derecha un estuche de armas y sus infaltables botas de tacón hasta la rodilla.

Estaba simplemente hermosa, pero su rostro denotaba tristeza.

Llego hasta el mismo parque de hace mas de 17 años y miro la banca...

"esto es un horrible deja vu" pensó la pelirosa.

-dime Itachi, acaso no piensas dormir hoy hijo?- dijo sakura volteando sobre si encontrándose con un sorprendido Itachi.

El pelinegro se había asegurado de ocultar su chackra.

-olvidas con quien tratas, cierto pequeño?- comento con burla la pelirosa a su hijo mayor.

Itachi carraspeo levemente mientras miraba con seriedad a su madre.

-¿Que piensas hacer Oka-san?, la hokage te encargo alguna misión?- pregunto nervioso mientras observaba el traje y la maleta de la pelirosa.

La mirada de sakura se torno seria y decidida mientras miraba a Itachi.

-No.- susurro mientras sentía como su corazón se rompía. -Me voy de la aldea.- dijo sakura mirando la expresión horrorizada de su hijo.

Itachi no comprendía lo que decía su madre, acaso iba a traicionar a konoha?, no podía ni siquiera hablar. Estaba en shock.

Sakura decidió hablar. Si seguían alli seguramente alguien lo notaria y ella vía salir de konoha pronto.

-Escúchame bien Itachi, de ahora en adelante te asigno una misión rango s.- dijo la pelirosa fuertemente mientras Itachi la observaba confundido.

-tu misión será proteger a tu familia mientras no estoy. He descubierto que algunos viejos enemigos de konoha siguen con vida...- eso había dejado perplejo al pobre pelinegro que no podía ni hablar.

-... Desde que acepte ser una ninja prometí a mi aldea y a mi misma protegerla a cualquier costo. Al igual que cuando fui madre... Me prometí protegerlos a ustedes sin importar nada- susurro sakura bajando la cabeza. No podía llorar, su hijo debía verla fuerte para así cumplir con su misión también.

-Debo ir y cumplir con mi camino ninja.- dijo la pelirosa mientras se acercaba a su hijo.

-iré contigo!- Itachi estaba decidido a acompañar a su madre. Era alguien fuerte y juntos los vencerían.

-no puedo permitir eso pequeño. Te pondría en riesgo.- susurro sakura abrazando a su hijo quien comenzaba a discutir

-conoces tu misión Itachi. De ahora en adelante tu serás el único que sabrá sobre esto, tratare de comunicarme contigo lo mas que pueda, esta bien?- La pelirosa se separo lentamente de su hijo mientras lo veía a los ojos

Itachi solo asintió conteniendo las lagrimas. No podía ayudarla ni tampoco decirle a nadie. Se sentía tan impotente.

-Mi pequeño Itachi, cuando todo haya terminado te prometo que volveré- fue lo ultimo que escucho Itachi cuando sintió un golpe en su cuello y caía inconsciente en los brazos de su madre.

-Oka-san...-

Sakura no podía perder mas tiempo, dejo a su pequeño en la misma banca y con el corazón partido camino rápidamente a la entrada de la aldea.

Durante ese año se había dedicado a investigar sobre Kabuto y lo que le había dicho esa vez. Tristemente era verdad.

Sakura debía encargarse de ellos antes de que tocaran a su familia. No sabia si volvería realmente, pero no descansaría hasta haber acabado con Kabuto... Y madara uchiha.

* * *

**Que les pareció? c: tenia la idea rondando en mi cabeza tanto rato que me decidí escribirla. **

**Inner: (llorando) waaa**

**Yo: y ahora que te pico? . **

**Inner: I-Itachi! (moco por el suelo) **

**Yo: si lo se, es triste pero el...**

**Inner: (la interrumpe) no es por la historia!, no acepta mi invitación de Facebook! Waa (llora mas fuerte)**

**Yo: (gotita en la cabeza) ... A poco tiene Facebook? ._.**

**Inner: No sabias? O_O**

**Yo: ... No uso mucho Facebook ._. ... Pero ahora que lo dices -3- (corre)**

**Inner: Noo! D: (la persigue)**

**Yo: sueltame! Debo pedirle una invitación!**

**Inner: ( la golpea con un rodillo) No D: es mío!**


End file.
